Cetulio
Cetulio-Nuva is a newly created Toa Nuva of Psionics, who is destined to guard and protect the City of Sonics. She is also very academic and frequently hangs out with other Ce-Matoran. Biography Similarly to most other Ce-Matoran, Cetulio began her life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed on the southernmost island of the west island chain, her place of residence situated in a small valley alongside a number of other Matoran, most of which were De-Matoran, or were Ce- or Ko-Matoran. She endeavored to carry out her purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Cetulio gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued her original task, Cetulio was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Cetulio and the other inhabitants of his settlement were highly successful in their living, and soon constructed many large metal structures, which was possible due to the large amounts of metal in the stone around them. They formulated a stable economy, built an aqueduct system and named their city De-Metru, to the chagrin of the small amounts of Ce- and Ko-Matoran also living there, Cetulio included. Personality and Traits Cetulio is very respectful to Matoran. She is also very calculating, with great common sense. One problem, though, is that she always wants to do everything quickly so that she can look nifty. This usually leads to problems, like when she accidentally broke the Ce-Particle Collider while working it out. This soon caused a black hole, which was thankfully stopped by a Toa of Gravity. When in battle, Cetulio gets straight into the action, immediately using up all her elemental energy to defeat the enemy. The Turaga feel a bit dismayed about this; they don't feel that she fits the role model of a Ce-Toa. Abilities and Traits Cetulio controls the element of Psionics. She can project illusions to trick the mind, read others minds, speak to them using her brainwaves, move objects without even moving and being able to avoid opposing mind attacks. With enough power, she can unleash a Psionic Nova Blast, which will destroy the mentality of all living beings nearby, rendering them idiots. She hates fighting in Matoran-populated areas because of this. Cetulio also has strange and outstanding agility, being able to jump extremely high, climb around any tree and similar object, do the splits in mid-air, backflip, and effortlessly sprint. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Ansameli had innate Psionic powers, which manifested as a resistance to outside mental influences. As a Toa, she gained complete access to her elemental Psionic powers. Cetulio carries two Electrical Daggers, connected to canisters on her arms. There is also a tube from the back connecting them both. She can stun enemies and disrupt their minds with this. The daggers' tips can retract into their respective canisters. Her dark-golden shoulder pads are mobile, allowing her to customize their position. She wears a Kanohi Kualsi Nuva, Great Mask of Quick-Travel. With it, she can instantly teleport to any area she can see. With its Nuva enhancement, it also allows her to teleport to an area she has seen up to roughly one day in the past, and share it's power. Trivia *The Ce-Matoran, and even ones from the other Metrus, love Cetulio because of her active personality. *The Turaga of De-Metru are very frightful of her. They fear she will eventually destroy the city because of the actions she makes. *Of all his MOCs, Cetulio is K-leb25's favourite. Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Psionics Category:Toa Category:Adopted Pages